1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design of a dust-collecting technology of industrial heat gas filter, particularly to polysulfoneamide composite microporour filter material filled with polymide.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heavy chemical industry which is mainly about the consumption of the resources and energy has been rapidly developed in the past few years. China becomes the biggest production country at steel, cement, coal, and chemical fiber, and the second production country at power, nonferrous metals, and chemical fertilizer in the world, which brings environmental pollution. The country continually revises the emission values of various industrial boilers and kilns, so the emission density value decreases substantially. By adopting the technology of bag-type collection can even render the emission density value be less than the standard value. The heat gas is the main feature of the air contaminant of the heavy chemical industry, and the smoke particulate is one of the main controlling subjects, wherein, the respirable particulate seriously endangers the human health. The filter material requires not only being temperature-resistant and corrosion-resistant but also providing with a higher filter precision.
As one of the temperature-resistant fibers, Polymide (P84 fiber) has a bigger superficial measure because of the unique foliar-shaped structure, and the fiber curls naturally. The cohesion and the intertwisting force between the fibers are greatly enhanced in the needle punching process so as to provide with an excellent performance. However, the price of P84 fiber is expensive. If the filter material is only made of P84 fiber, the manufacturing cost would be greatly increased, so that the price is increased and the developing of market and the popularized application would be harmed.
In consideration of that, the inventor thoroughly researches the conventional filter materials, and develops a microporour filter material with low manufacturing cost and high filter precision.